


Нарисуй меня

by SeekinTroubles



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekinTroubles/pseuds/SeekinTroubles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что происходило после того, как Патрик уехал из Хэмптона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нарисуй меня

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не смотрел третий сезон и едва осилил финал второго, так что понятия не имеет насколько данный текст мог бы вписаться в канон.

В Италии было не так уж плохо. Свой колорит, особая атмосфера местности, люди. Порой ему казалось что сев на самолет он отправился не только на другой материк, но и в другое время. Потому что таскаясь по окрестностям с мольбертом или альбомом он словно окунался в другое время. Тесно прилепленные друг к другу домики в городе и виллы вне его, ряды веревок с бельем, брошенные автомобили с круглыми фарами и ржавыми корпусами, странного вида велосипеды словно сошедшие со страниц альманаха середины прошлого века. Грубо выложенные мостовые, пыльные дороги между поселками — он старался побывать везде, насколько позволяло время остававшееся после работы в студии. Стопка альбомов и скетчбуков росла, полотна теснились у стены уже даже в спальне — он словно не мог остановиться, перенося на холст и бумагу то что видел и чувствовал. От острых и жестких мазков и линий в первые месяцы к спокойным мягким переходам, выводимым практически пальцами. По накопившимся картинам можно было написать историю — историю принятия и освобождения. Все чаще пустели тюбики с желтым, голубым, зеленым, красным и почему-то коричневым, оставляя нетронутыми все остальные. Год подходил к концу, пролетев так быстро, что не превратись его квартира-студия в склад картин, он бы и не заметил, что учеба подходит к концу. И слова наставника «выбери десять картин написанных в этом году и доставь в студию для анализа» поставили его перед сложным выбором. Действительно сложным. Без всяких подсказок была видна разница между полотнами из начала — их было мало и они каждая были отдельной историей. Более поздние же были скорее одним целостным повествованием, из холста в холст перетекало настроение и сюжет. Вот тут он писал рассвет, который встретил у реки, лучи солнца растекшиеся в небе, растворяясь в глади лазурной и водной. А тут — утренний поселок в тот же день, игра лучей на стеклах и крышах, разлитая на дорожку вода, пробиравшаяся промеж камней в поисках убежища. Триптих. Определенно триптих, созданный неосознанно — третья картина была отражением утра в городе, купающемся в солнце и тепле.  
Семь из десяти картин пошло на первую выставку. Триптих остался в студии в качестве примера и образца и на том обучение завершилось. Он не чувствовал себя гостем или жителем города, но ощущение того что пора двигаться не отпускало. И поскольку ему было что показать и на что посмотреть, он принял почти все поступившие предложения от галерей, уже на следующий день после этого зная что через несколько месяцев попадет в штаты, в Нью-Йорк. Под впечатлением от новостей он провел ночь у холста, выплеснув все, что всколыхнулось в душе. Очередной глаз бури, вортекс, затягивающий в себя. Пестрый, с переходами оранжевого и коричневого. Теплый, но бездонно бесконечный.  
Такой же бесконечный, как перелет до Нью Йорка, куда он не предполагал вернуться вообще — мысленно он всегда прокладывал себе маршрут в Джексонвиль, в тепло и солнце. Не в холод и одиночество Большого яблока, встретившего морозом и льдом. Но тем не менее город кажется родным, даже дружелюбным. Взмывающие ввысь громады небоскребов, гладкие бока дорогих машин, запах канализации и дорогих духов — придя домой он словно собрал цвета и выложил на холст, разбавляя прежде солнечную гамму, вскрыв тюбик черной и красной красок. Открытие выставки уже завтра и наверно уже не найдется места для еще одного полотна, разве что его агент сотворит чудо чтобы вместит метровую рамку в и без того увешанный зал.  
Стрелки на часах уже заползли высоко высоко и медленно пошли на спад, немым упреком напоминая о том, что пора бы спать, но когда полотно оказывается в стороне, он в кровать берет с собой скетчбук. Если бы мог, он рисовал бы на ходу, останавливаясь где придется — в Италии это было нормально, плестись по тротуару и глазеть по сторонам, делая наброски. В Нью Йорке другой ритм жизни, поэтому оказавшись на улице хочется тоже бежать, спешить, торопиться — даже скетчить хочется быстро, отрывисто, схематично, совсем не так как он привык и как хотел бы запечатлеть город на страницах своего альбома, а затем и на холстах.  
Утро в Нью Йорке это шум, холод и суета. В галерее все организовано и идет своим чередом, и его присутствие не требуется до самого открытия, но он все равно поднимается по будильнику, пьет кофе и собирает в сумку скетчбуки с пеналом. Надо бы захватить костюм, чтобы не возвращаться после, но даже несмотря на все уговоры агенты, он одевает под пальто кардиган в тон джинсам и прячет руки в теплые перчатки. Можно проехать на такси, а можно дойти пешком минут за тридцать и вдохнув морозный воздух, поворачивает в сторону перекрестка. По пути есть на что посмотреть и хотя из-за пронизывающего до костей холода не достать скетчбук без риска обморозить пальцы, прогулка все равно удачная — со стаканчиком из кофейни и сандвичем в бумажном пакете он входит в галерею через дверь для персонала и натыкается на своего агента. Шерон словно белка на энергетике, она везде и сразу, ее куцый рыжий начес маячит то у двери хозяина галереи, то прямо под рукой у самого Патрика, отщипывая от сандвича кусок с листиком салата и белым мясом. С ней просто — не надо отвечать и поддерживать беседу, можно просто кивать и думать о своем. Будь он хоть немного заинтересован в чем-то кроме картин — мог бы приударить, но в какой-то момент осознал, что ресурса хватает только на картины. Либо туда, либо сюда. Либо эмоции идут на холст, либо в человека. Ко второму он не готов даже спустя полтора года. По крайней мере, в его феерию творчества никто не пытается вклиниться насильно и это невероятное облегчение.  
Из головы не идет здание, мимо которого он ходил до кофейни — особняк, постройки начала прошлого века. Как он умудрился выстоять в эпоху тотальной модернизации и наводнения небоскребами остается загадкой, но на всякий случай несколько снимков хранятся в камере и на телефоне, поэтому оставшееся до открытия время, выслушав нотацию Шерон касаемо кардигана и духа праздности и безответственности ветренных художников, он сидит за стойкой ресепшена на входе и рисует. Линии фасада превращаются в сложный узор, на который мысленно накладываются цвета и оттенки, и руки чешутся добраться до полотна и перенести набросок на холст. Кажется, желтый снова закончился, но по мере того как пустеет зал и уносят последние лишние вещи вроде отверток и коробочек от ламп мысли возвращаются к предстоящему событию. Часть картин уже продана и поедет к владельцам как только закончится выставка, остальные ждут своего часа и стикеров с номерами. На одной из выставок к нему подошел пожилой коллекционер и вместо приветствия задал вопрос, на который ответ прозвучал без раздумий и даже сейчас, спустя два месяца, он ответил бы точно также.  
— Вам не жалко расставаться с картинами? В них столько жизни и эмоций, словно вы вложили в каждую кусочек себя.  
— Нет, не жалко. Каждый холст это часть прошлого, а я не хочу таскать с собой лишний багаж. Прошлое остается в прошлом.  
Тот мужчина приобрел две картины, оставшиеся из «того» периода, начала обучения в Италии, в каждом — не просто кусочек него самого, в них весь он этого времени. Сконфуженный и пока не обретший себя, в поиске понимания и пути. Оба полотна на экспозиции, висят рядом и почему-то смотреть на них здесь, в Нью-Йорке особенно тяжело. Гнетут цвета, линии. Но ощущения лишь эхо, внутри уже давно нет этой тяжести и он так рад, что картины не будут поджидать его дома.  
Температура воздуха словно упала на десяток градусов, хотя он мог бы поспорить, что в галерее все также душно и тяжело пахнет модными парфюмами, от испарения которых щиплет глаза и зудит нос. Вечер почти подошел к концу, и ему уже не нужно нарезать круги по залам, общая гостей и потенциальных покупателей, поэтому он просто пытается слиться с одной из колонн у входа. Поэтому когда распахивается дверь, впуская немного морозного нью-йоркского воздуха, он автоматически бросает взгляд на вошедших и забывает, что надо дышать. От горла до самого желудка колом встает льдина, не давая до конца ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Словно для того, чтобы усилить эффект, дверь заклинивает, выхолаживая помещение и заставляя неуютно кутаться в кардиган.  
Пестрый. Почему-то разум упорно цепляется за это слово, все то время, что Нолан тратит на то, чтобы скинуть теплое пальто, взъерошить волосы и натянуть нейтрально заинтересованное выражение на лицо. Почему-то его сейчас легче воспринимать исключительно как палитру. Зеленый — основной цвет, белый узор, немного серого лайна и золотистый, чтобы оттенить общий фон. Черный уголок платочка в кармане не вписывается, режет глаз, нарушая общее ощущение гармонии.  
— Внезапно, — отзывается Нолан, чуть приподняв брони и округлившимися глазами наблюдая за тем, как платочек был аккуратно впихнут глубже в карман.  
— Черный не к месту, — голос кажется буднично равнодушным, слоги складываются в слова так, словно только в этом исключительный смысл Вселенной. — В чем на этот раз ты пришел меня обвинить? Я неделю в Яблоке, видимо ты долго искал слова.  
— Значит, вот как ты провел время в Италии, — Нолан широким жестом обводит полотна, взглядом же фиксируясь где-то между подбородком и воротником кардигана, словно выискивая какие-то следы.  
— Да. Получив приглашение учиться, я поехал и учился. Люди иногда так делают, — от неестественной улыбки на лице дрожит щека и до того как дрожь успевает распространиться дальше, соединившись с поднимающимся от кончиков пальцев и колен тремором, он предпочитает отвернуться почти спиной к Нолану. Бежевый мрамор колонны в эти секунды кажется гораздо более безопасным объектом для разглядывания.  
— Время потрачено не зря, кажется, мне будет некуда прилепить стикер даже если очень захочу.  
Слова звучат до того, как он успевает их до конца осмыслить:  
— У меня дома стоит еще одна картина, еще не представленная публике.  
— Дома? Думаю, я бы взглянул. Эксклюзивный предпоказ… интригует.

Снег засыпает тротуары, словно пытаясь скрыть следы преступления. Звуки города сливаются в неразборчивую какофонию, отгораживая их от окружающего мира, замыкая в уютный тесный уголок тепла и света только для них двоих в крошечной квартире-студии среди холстов.

Не бывает плохих концовок. Есть лишь неоконченные истории.


End file.
